Haunted
by LilBlazinChica
Summary: Songfic to Haunted by Evanescence. Kagome is killed in the battle with Naraku, and Inuyasha can hardly take it. Happy Ending!


An Inuyasha Songfic:Haunted  
  
By:LilBlazinChica  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters included in this fic.I also don't own the song 'Haunted'.  
  
A/N This is just an idea I had after listening to Evanescene's CD a zillion times.I'm not good at action sequences and this is a ONE-SHOT!!!PLZ READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH!It may seem sad and hopeless but at the end. . .well,you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
i know you're still there  
  
Inuyasha sat up against the Bone Eaters' Well.His eyes were so empty and void of life,you'd think he was dead.  
  
'Why?Why her?Why not me,'He just couldn't understand why she had to die,'Kagome. . .'  
  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara watched from a distance,in the woods,"He'll never get over this."Miroku said as he got up and walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .let me talk to you."Miroku walked up in front of him,and tried to comfort him.  
  
Inuyasha shot him a cold stare that could've killed.  
  
Inuyasha breathed in deep taking in what was left of Kagome's scent at the well,after the long,cold,and hard rain.  
  
He thought back on her last words.He could just hear her whispering to him now.  
  
He started to think about the battle trying to sort things out,thinking maybe it would calm him a little.  
  
Flashback  
  
The Inuyasha-tachi had just walked up to Naraku's castle,'This is it.We finally get to fight Naraku and take revenge for what he's done to us all.'Kagome thought as she looked behind her at her friends.  
  
Inuyasha walked up front,"I'll go first."  
  
He pushed open the huge gates to be met by a blinding fog,"Kagome?Miroku?Sango?Where are you?"  
  
Everyone had gotten seperated and wandered into Naraku's courtyard.  
  
"Inuyasha!Miroku!Somebody!"Kagome yelled as she wandered around aimlessly.  
  
She tripped over something.Before she got up she looked up to see. . .Kikyo.  
  
"Hello Kagome.What are you doing here?"The fog cleared as Kikyo reached for an arrow and readied her bow.  
  
"Kikyo?What are you doing?"Kagome asked as she walked backwards.She hit a wall.  
  
"I'm taking care of you once and for all so I can be with Inuyasha!"Kikyo shot the arrow straight at Kagome's heart.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard an all to familiar sound in the distance:an arrow being shot.He rushed in that direction and got there too late.  
  
The arrow hadn't hit it's mark,but it hit Kagome's arm,"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kikyo!What have you done?"Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome.  
  
Kikyo was infuriated,"I was trying to kill her!What does it look like?"  
  
Inuyasha was unsure of what to do,but he made his mind up quickly as he noticed something different about Kikyo;she was being controlled by Naraku.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo,but this is for your own good!"He slashed Kikyo with his claws.A small cloud-like abject popped up from the dust and bones;it was Kikyo's soul.  
  
Inuyasha watched it drift away,shocked by what he had done,'Well,she's better off this way,at least she's not suffering.'  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interupted as Kagome spoke,"Inuyasha,can you please help me?"  
  
"Right,sorry.Are you ok?"He sat in front of her,looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine.Won't you have to pull the arrow out?"Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded yes,"I'll get the bandages out of your bag."  
  
As Inyasha pulled out the arrow Kagome winced.He then put on the bandages.  
  
"We need to go find the others."Kagome suggested as they began to walk towards the north.  
  
In a matter of moments the fog cleared again and there stood Naraku with an injured Miroku,Sango,and Kirara at his feet,"So you finally found me Inuyasha!"  
  
Naraku drew a strange sword and charged at Inuyasha.Inuyasha blocked and pushed forward.Naraku backed away.  
  
The sword pulsated and shot forth a beam of purple light.Inuyasha didn't see it in time to dodge.It had hit him in the stomach.  
  
Naraku took this time to slash and jab at the unexpecting Inuyasha.Inuyasha's white hair was now streaked with stains of red.The blood trickled down his face like sweat.  
  
'Inuyasha!!!'Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha fell on one knee,as his strength was drained by the sword.Inuyasha watched Naraku raise his sword for the final blow.It never came.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku with an arrow in his heart.Dead as a door knob.He looked in front of himself and got choked up.  
  
Kagome lay there,a huge,gaping hole through her stomach.Her face was cringed in pain.  
  
Inuyasha crawled over to her and held her in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him with a faint smile as she whispered,"I love you Inuyasha. . .please take care of yourself and. . .live,for me."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her for the first and final time.He whispered back to her as she faded away,"I love you too."  
  
She smiled as she took her last,ragged breath.She closed her eyes and lay motionless.  
  
Inuyasha let a couple of tears go as he embraced her lifeless form.  
  
Miroku and Sango had been awake for a long time.They saw the whole thing.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It didn't help him any.It just made it worse.He felt so hollow and lonely.He couldn't be happy for any one.The last time he smiled was when she said she loved him,and that was three weeks ago.  
  
He hadn't ate anything,nor said a word.For three straight weeks he sat at the well.Sometimes he'd let a few tears escape as he sat there thinking.  
  
'Why am I here?I should've died!Not her.'Inuyasha looked at his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you guys. . ."He looked away,as if it hurt to speak.  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
Sango's eyes teared up as she began to go comfort Inuyasha.Miroku stopped her,"I think we should go back to the village now,it's getting late."  
  
Sango nodded and they were on their way.Inuyasha watched them til they were out of sight.  
  
He saw something in the corner of his eye.He looked quickly,'I could've swore that was Kagome.I've lost it.I can't let this get to me,but it already has.I bet she's watching me from heaven right now,wishing I was there.'  
  
The thought of seeing Kagome now,scared him.Why he didn't know.He loved her so much,why would he be afraid to see her?  
  
Back at the village Sango sat down Kagome's bag inside the hut.Something fell out and rolled across the floor to Miroku.  
  
He picked it up and his eyes went wide,"This is. . .the SHIKON JEWEL!I'd forgotten we had completed it!We need to take this to Inuyasha now!"  
  
Miroku and Sango rushed out of the hut,leaving a sleeping Shippo behind.  
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and extened his open hand with the Shikon Jewel to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up,"I forgot about that!"  
  
He grabbed it and knew exactly what to wish for.He closed his eyes as the pink light enveloped him.  
  
After a moment it was gone,both the light and the jewel.  
  
Inuyasha looked around confused,"Where is she?Did it work?"  
  
hunting you i can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me  
  
Inuyasha could smell her,and she was alive.He could even hear her steady heart beat.He knew she was watching him,but he couldn't find her,"KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA!HELP!!!"She yelled.She wasn't far away.  
  
Inuyasha raced in the direction of her voice.He ran up to the Goshinboku.He looked up and saw her on the very top branch.  
  
He smelled the fear in her scent,"Hold on Kagome!"  
  
"Easy for you to say!"In a flash he was there,even before she completed her senctence.  
  
He leapt gracefully to the ground and held her tight,taking all of her in,"Kagome,I missed you,more than ever!I thought I was going to die!"  
  
Kagome looked at him with teary,yet tearful eyes,"I still love you Inuyasha."  
  
He put her down as he smiled and looked into her eyes,"I love you too,and I'm gonna show you how much."  
  
He grabbed her up and kissed her passionately,but gently.He was so happy to have her back,and she was happy to be back.  
  
THE END  
  
A/NI'm sorry if it was too short!Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
